


Wet

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: "Say Blaine had just gotten home from the swimming pool, doing laps or something, and was still a bit damp, hair starting to fizz and all pliant and warmed and Kurt just couldn't handle the amount of hot his boyfriend was so he's home alone and just sort of drops and Blaine's like what...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pureklaination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/gifts).



“Swim practice ran late, are you already…?”

Kurt answers, “Yeah, is the spare key still…?”

“Yeah, fourth planter on the left. I’m just getting in my car, I’ll be there soon, okay?”

“Your parents aren’t home, are they?”

“Oh, no—just, get comfortable.” His voice is a little breathy.

Kurt can feel his cheeks heat up. He knows what that means by now, and his body is already very, very interested. 

He tries to calm down as he makes his way into the house. He goes into the beautiful kitchen and has a drink of water (okay, and a cookie from the cookie jar) and explores the first floor a little.

By the time Blaine arrives, he’s almost halfway up the stairs to the bedrooms, but he stops and walks back down.

Blaine is standing in the doorway, surrounded by the light of the setting sun outside, and for a moment his body literally glows. Thinking that he’s alone, he shrugs out of his damp t-shirt and lies it to dry on an empty rung on the coat rack.

Kurt’s mouth drops open.  
He’s damp and his hair is gel-free and beginning to get frizzy, standing out everywhere. The sunlight streaming across his bronzed skin is so lovely that Kurt can’t look away or even call out hello.

His swim trunks are riding low on his hips, showcasing that lovely v-shape that Kurt has become so familiar with over the last few months. He kicks off his pool shoes and Kurt walks down the stairs.

“Oh, hey—” Blaine begins, reaching out for a hug, a kiss, whatever—and Kurt just sinks to his knees on the tile. “Uh. Hi?”

“Was this a test? Because if it was, I am happy to fail,” Kurt says, dropping his lips to the curve of muscle low on Blaine’s belly.

“Oh, my god, Kurt, what—”

Kurt stares up at Blaine’s hard, still-damp body and literally groans, hooking his fingertips in the waistband of his trunks. “You drove in these?”

“I was um, rushing.” His left hand hovers uncertainly above Kurt’s hair. “Um.”

Kurt licks the flavor of chlorine off of Blaine’s hip bone. “God, Blaine.”

“We could—the spare room? Bigger bed. Total privacy. Cushions.” Blaine’s fingers fold around the back of his neck.

“Or I could suck you right here,” Kurt says, kissing down the front of Blaine’s trunks. 

“Fuck. Fuck, Kurt, what—”

“So hot,” Kurt breathes, peeling the trunks off of him, letting them fall around his ankles. “So freaking hot, Blaine.” He presses his cheek against Blaine’s cock, nuzzling it and nudging it until it’s twitching a little, then taking the half-soft flesh in his mouth and sucking it until he can use just his mouth to support its weight sliding in and out across his lips.

“Jesus.” Blaine’s fingers decide to go for it and sink into his perfectly coiffed hair. They tug just a little as Blaine sets his feet and leans back, chin tilting upward. “Oh, fuck, Kurt your mouth. Don’t stop.”

Kurt stares up at him through his eyelashes, loving the way the eye contact makes Blaine pulse in his mouth. He pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand, working Blaine smoothly and quickly. He tastes like pool and sweat and Blaine. “Taste so good,” Kurt murmurs, staring at his hand moving over Blaine’s cock. It’s so gorgeous, he could just look at it forever. 

“D-do you want to—um—”

“Want to swallow you down,” Kurt answers. “Then take you upstairs and fuck you. On all fours. Wanna see everything.”

“Ohgod, oh—Kurt—” Apparently that’s all it takes; Blaine’s fingers close into a fist in his hair and he thrusts, fucking Kurt’s mouth for a few seconds, almost making him gag, and then coming over the back of his tongue with a series of low, harsh gasps.

“Upstairs now please?”

“God, yes.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wet (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008462) by [asuninside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside)




End file.
